High speed electronic components produce unwanted heat during operation. For example, electronic components such as microprocessors, graphics processors, and the like generate heat that can be removed for more efficient operation. Heat removal provides for a lower operating temperature of the electronic components, thus allowing higher operating speeds and greater computing power than uncooled electronic components.
Various cooling schemes are known. In general, as cooling schemes become more effective, mechanisms to implement the schemes become larger, heavier, more complicated, and more difficult to install and physically accommodate in computer systems or facilities. Moreover, the traditional forced-air cooling systems may simply be unable to remove a sufficient amount of heat to allow reliable operation of the newest and most advanced electronic components.